July-August 2002 mixtape
Tape ; Name *John Peel Tracks July-August 2002 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *July/August 2002 *Finally got around to adding details of the second mixtape I made from various Peel shows broadcast over July-August 2002. The first set of tracks were taken from the 4 July 2002 show from Peel Acres with Nina Nastsia. *The crop of tracks from Lanstreckenlaufer through to the Cranebuilders were taken from a programme that accompanied me when I drove to the Theatre Royal, Plymouth from Falmouth (a journey of about 2 hours) that I had to do on successive evenings because I counldn't find the theatre on the first night. *A version of Roll in my Sweet Baby's Arms by Jim and Jenny and the Pine Barons failed to make the cut on one of the subsequent tapes but the opening of it remains because Peel accidently played the beginning of a track by The Vaults instead. However, we're getting ahead of ourselves... Tracklisting 04 July 2002 *Nina Nastasia - This is What It Is (Live from Peel Acres) The last verse of this song is interrupted by the Peel Acres housephone ringing, a call from one of the Peel offspring. John compliments Nina on handling the disturbance well and gives a plug to an upcoming show: My friend, Andy Kershaw, is going to play one of these songs on Radio 4's Pick of the Week, and I kind of hope he chooses that one. *Pattern - Nothing of Value (LP - Real Feelness) (Wichita) *Rondellus - Post Eternetatum (After Forever) (LP - Sabattum) (Beg the Bug) (Black Sabbath covers sung by a Finnish choral group) *Electro Group - Line of Sight (LP - A New Pacifica) (Omnibus) *Mark Ashley - Speed of Light (12") (Nu Energy) *Samurai Seven - Been a Fool (LP - Le Sport) (Rotator) 10 July 2002 *Lanstreckenlaugher - Autobahn 2002 (LP - Zu Fuss) (FamilyStyle) *AM60 - Bus (LP - Always Music Sixty) (Shifty Disco) *Corrigan - Forget It (7") (Bright Star) *Cinerama - Careless (LP - Torino) (Scopitones) *Pertubazione - Less Than Two (EP - The Twominutemen) (Jonson Family) *Butterflies Of Love - The Mutation (7") (Fortuna Pop) 15 August 2002 *Cranebuilders - You're Song (Peel Session) 10 July 2002 *Catheters - Clock on the Wall (Peel Session) 01 August 2002 *Dawn Of The Replicants - Leaving Town (CD Single) (Flying Sparks) *Bearsuit - Disco for Rodents (Peel Session) *Seldom Scene - Philadelphia Lawyer ((LP - Cool, Blue Outlaws:Songs of Rogues, Rascals and Rapscallions)' (Sugar Hill) *Moon Unit - Whip It (7") (God Made Me Hardcore) 06 August 2002 *Breeders - Son of Three (CD Single) (4AD) *JP: I was reading in the newspaper this weekend, two things actually, one was about the car that I drive and it said, absolutely true, "Suitable for the lower orders". I don't know what they meant by that, but I have a feeling it wasn't too complimentary. And the other thing I read was something to the effect that bluegrass music is going to be the next big thing. And subsequently, I've been listening to nothing but bluegrass music since. ''He dedicates the next track to The Pig. *Whiteman Brothers - Rose of my Heart (LP - Bluegrass Mountain Style)' (Rounder) *Styrofoam - Altogether (LP - Blue Skied and Clear) (Morr Music) *Frank Black And The Catholics - San Antonio, Texas (LP - Devil's Workshop) (Cooking Vinyl) *Romina Cohn - I Just Want to be the Residents (12") (International DJ Gigolo) *JP: ''I think, in a way, we all do. *Bellrays - The Change is Changing (Peel Session) *Rose Maddox - Roll in my Sweet Baby's Arms (LP - Various - As Good As it Gets - Blue Grass)' (Disky Records) *JP: Top tune, that's Rose Maddox and Roll in my Sweet Baby's Arms, something I always enjoy doing myself. File ;Name *July-August 2002 mixtape ;Length * ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to ... ;Available * Not currently available Category:2002 Category:Available online Category:Mixtape